Enhanced Vision
The power to possess enhanced eyesight. Sub-power of Enhanced Senses. Also Called * Advanced Eyesight/Sight/Vision * Enhanced Eyesight/Sight/Vision * Hyper Eyesight/Sight/Vision Capabilities User has enhanced vision, allowing them to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, in the dark, or perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. Applications * Microscopic Vision ** Atomic Vision * Shared Vision * Telescopic Vision Variations * Visual Powers: The ability to see into non-human spectrum/effects. * Multiple Vision: The ability to see in multiple directions at once. * Night Vision: The ability to see with little or no light. * Panoramic Vision: The ability to see 360 degrees. Levels * Peak Human Vision * Enhanced Vision * Supernatural Vision * Absolute Vision Associations * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Enhanced Senses * Eye Manipulation * Protected Senses * Sense Manipulation * Telekinetic Vision * Visual Linking Limitations * Sensory Overload * Blindness Inducement * Users could still have a blind spot where they cannot see the other person. * Users require their eyes, not Echolocation, or Telepathy unless temporarily blinded may need them. * Users eyes may be sensitive, and require protection like sunglasses. * Users of Invisibility may not be detected depending on extent of powers. Known Users Anime/Manga Video Games Known Objects * Glare Glare no Mi (One Piece) * Copper Falcon (Spirit Animals) * Falcon's Eye (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery American Dragon Jake Long Echaned Vision.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon:Jake Long) using his dragon vision to sense out the teeth golems. File:Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) can see in total darkness due to a "eyeshine" procedure, but is overly sensitive to light File:Bionic 1 Eyes.gif|Bionic-1 (Bionic Six) activating Telescopic Vision. Toki guns.jpg|Toki Fujiwara's (Code: Breaker) eye vision is 8.0, in which he can shoot accurately into gun barrels. Doctor_Mid-Nite_Pieter_Cross.jpg|Dr. Mid-Nite's (DC Comics) vision allows him to... File:DrMidniteII_08.jpg|...see and sense everything around his general area, allowing him to keep flawless tabs of his surroundings without trouble... Doctor Midnite's vision.jpg|...and see clearly in the dark. Enhanced Vision by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Composite Superman's (DC Comics) Vison Powers.jpeg|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possesses Ultra Boy's enhanced vision. Galatea.jpeg|Galatea (DC Animated Universe) SeeMore.jpg|See-More (DC Comics) Sunfire as famine.jpg|Sunfire (Marvel Comics) MARVEL__STORM_v2_by_Grafik.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) can alter her visual perceptions to see the universe as energy patterns, detecting the kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather. Donna Dunlap (Heroes) airplane.jpg|Donna Dunlap (Heroes) sees a passenger in a window of a high airplane. neo_the_matrix.jpg|Neo (Matrix) File:Sharingan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Sharingan (Naruto) gives the user the ability to see the flow of chakra as well as read, predict and copy almost any technique or movement. File:Byakugan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Byakugan (Naruto) gives the user a near 360º field of vision, a range of vision of several kilometers away, penetrate through solid objects and perceive the chakra. Rinnegan Naruto.gif|The Rinnegan (Naruto) is recognized as the most powerful Dōjutsu, which can grant the user many techniques, with the potential to use virtually any in existence. Ranmaru (Naruto) Eyes.png|Ranmaru's (Naruto) dōjutsu grants him penetrating vision, the ability to see and hear things from long distances and see one's life force. usopp super vision.jpg|As the resident sniper of the Straw Hats, Usopp (One Piece) has extremely sharp vision. Sanji's mellorine vision.gif|Sanji's (One Piece) Mellorine Vision can spot a shirtless Nami from a mile away. Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) Eyesight.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) living up to his nickname, Hawk-Eye. Ryuk_Shinigami_Eyes.JPG|Shinigami's Eyes (Death Note) have a vision of 3.6.... Shinigami Eyes Death Note.gif|...and can see the remaining lifespan and true name of anyone... Kyosuke_Higuchi_Shinigami_Eyes.jpg|...therefore, a human who made a deal for them will have the eye's benefits, regardless of former vision. shal_powers.jpg|When Shalimar Fox's (Mutant X) eyes turn into cat eyes and glow, she is capable of seeing the spectrum of electromagnetic radiation. Kei.jpg|Kei Kuruma (Project Arms) Emperor's eye.jpg|Akashi's Emperor Eye (Kuroko no Basuke) can see the smallest details of a person's movements, including their breathing, heartbeat, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. File:Kuroko_Quasi-Emperor_Eye.gif|Kuroko's (Kuroko no Basuke) version of the Emperor Eye cannot predict the movements of his opponents like Akashi but allows him observe the behavior and habits of his teammates instead. Hawk Eye.png|Takao (Kuroko no Basuke) can see the entire court from a different perspective, determining the position of the player's immediately. Eagle eyee.png|Izuki's (Kuroko no Basuke) Eagle Eye can look at the court from above, allowing him to see the formation of all the players and develop a strategy accordingly. Tigrevrumud Vorn.jpeg|Tigervrumud Vorn (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) has keen eye sense, allow him to shoot an arrow with further range, more accuracy, likewise, his eye's process is quite fast that can even shoot an arrow to small fast moving animal. Migi Parastye.gif|Migi (Parasyte) Shinichi Izumi Anime Before After.png|After merging with Migi's cells during a life threatening event, Shinichi Izumi's (Parasyte) poor eyesight was cured and enhanced to the point he could see a persons face from 300 meters away... Shinichi Izumi & Migi.gif|...and dodge a Parasite's high-speed blade attacks. Vino's Eyesight.jpeg|Vino (Zatch Bell!) possesses incredible eyesight, that helps his mamodo, Clear Note make a clean shot even from a far distance. File:Sun ultraviolet.jpg|Ultraviolet vision of the sun. File:SonyCenter 360panorama.jpg|Panoramic Vision Star Platinum (JoJo) zoom.gif|Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can see four kilometers across a desert, identify meaningful details, and follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler. Falcon's Eye.png|Falcon's Eye (Xiaolin Showdown) Alexander Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Sou Jin's Arrows Kingdom.png|With the eyes of an hawk, Sou Jin's (Kingdom) vision matches his incredible archery. Category:Powers Vision Category:Vision Faculty Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries